Obsession or Love
by ChanLBee
Summary: Baekhyun yang dingin, pendiam, dan tertutup entah apa yang terjadi pada nya hingga dia demikian. Chanyeol sosok yang berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun begitu menggilai sosok Byun Baekhyun. Bahkan menempuh segala cara untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. CHANBAEK/GS.
1. PROLOG

Obsession or Love

Cast

Chanyeol

Baekhyun

M

Cerita ini seutuhnya milik saya

Close Tap if you don't like My story

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, entah apa yang terjadi pada diri nya hingga membuat nya menjadi sosok yang dingin, pendiam, dan gelap.

Park Chanyeol, sosok yang sangat mengilai Baekhyun meskipun mereka tidak pernah bicara satu sama lain.

"Tolong lepas kan aku" -Baekhyun

Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi mulus seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan? Setelah aku bersusah payah membawa mu kesini?"-Chanyeol

"Ahhhkkk cha-chanyeol..."-Baekhyun

"Ehhmmm... B..."-Chanyeol

"Dasar jalang menjijikan"- Yejin

Plak. Tamparan melayang di pipi kiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam kaku dan tidak bergeming. Ekspresi nya tetap sama. Datar.

Tiiiiit...

Brugh...

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah"-Chanyeol

"Pergi dan lupakan aku Park. Itu maaf ku untuk mu".-Baekhyun

"Baek... Aku mencintai mu"-Chanyeol

"Heh... ini yang kau sebut cinta? Ini hanya obsesi mu Park".- Baekhyun

" _Will You marry me Baekhyunie~?"-Chanyeol._

 _"..."-Baekhyun_

 _Next or Delete_

Ini baru prolog nya ajaaa...

Bagus nya GS or BL?

Review _Jusaey_ o~

Bye Bye

Love


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 **ChanLBee**

 **Present**

 **Obsession Or Love**

 **MainCast**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **and**

 **All Of Member EXO**

 **GS For All Uke**

 **Don't Read if You Don't like It**

 **Just Close You Tab**

.

.

.

Sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Pagi ini Baekhyun terbangun pukul 6.00 KST dan menyiapkan sarapan serta membereskan apartementnya. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan membereskan apartement dan menyiapkan sarapan, Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar yang bersisian dengan kamar nya. Awalnya apartement mereka hanya memilki satu kamar. Namun setelah memutuskan untuk membeli apartement itu, akhir nya ada sedikit perombakan pada apartement mereka.

Tok tok

"Lu bangun… Sudah pukul 6.40 kita bisa terlambat ke kantor". Baekhyun membangun kan Luhan sahabat nya sejak kuliah hingga sekarang.

"Emm… Aku sudah bangun". Terdengar sahutan dari dalam, suara khas baru bangun tidur.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu lainnya.

Tok tok tok

" Kyung… Bangun lah sudah pukul 6.40, nanti kita terlambat". Kyungsoo juga sahabat Baekhyun dan Luhan sejak masih duduk diLuhanku kuliah hingga sekarang.

"Eum… Baik B". Kyunsoo menjawab dengan suara khas baru bangun tidur nya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar nya dan bersiap untuk mandi dan ke kantor.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai bersiap dengan pakaian kantor nya Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di pantri dapur.

"B… Kenapa kau melakukan semua nya sendiri. Kita bia melakukannya bersama B". Kyungsoo menatap penuh mohon kepada Baekhyun. Namun hanya di balas dengan sebuah senyuman oleh Baekhyun. Dan ikut duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di pantry.

"kenapa Kyung?" Luhan Baru saja keluar dari kamar nya.

"Lu… lihat lah. Baekhyun menyiapkan semua ini dan memberekan semua nya. Padahal kita bisa melakukan bersama kan?" Kyungsoo balik menatap Luhan.

"Benar B. kita bisa melakukannya bersama. Jangan lakukan semua nya sendiri. Kita sudah janji kan sejak awal untuk melakukan semua nya bersama. Aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini lagi. Ingat B!". Luhan menepuk bahu Baekhyun lembut dan duduk tepat di kursi di samping Baekhyun dan menikmati sarapan bersama.

"Iya baiklah" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kedua sahabat nya.

.

.

Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo berangkat kerja bersama dengan mobil yang mereka beli dengan gaji mereka bertiga. Mereka benar-benar melakukan semua nya bersama. Bahkan mereka bertiga kerja di kantor yang sama dan di devisi yang sama.

"B… Lu… kau sudah dengar? Anak nya Sajangnim akan kerja mengantikan ketua devisi kita". Kyungsoo bercerita dengan begitu heboh nya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa dia tidak langsung saja menjadi ketua Presdir di kantor ini, jelas-jelas dia anak Sajangnim". Luhan menanggapi kabar yang di sampaikan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Baekhyun dia masih saja focus pada layar computer nya.

" Eum… dari yang kudengar dari Jongin, kata nya anak nya Sajangnim ingin memulai dari bawah dan tidak ingi terlena dengan pencapain apa yang telah ayah nya capai". Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Aihh… Pacar mu itu memang benar-benar tukang gossip". Luhan mendelik kearah Kyungsoo.

"Dia tidak begitu. Dia hanya ingin memberi tahu kabar ini kepadaku. Dan dia juga tau kabar ini dari Sajangnim langsung karna dia kan sekertaris Sajangnim, wajar dia tahu banyak informasi" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir nya karna kesal pacar nya disebut tukang gossip.

" _Arraseo_ … Sudah kembali kerja saja sana" Luhan menarik pipi bulat Kyungsoo.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.15 KST semua pegawai saat ini tengah sibuk dan focus pada perkerjaan nya mengingat tidak lama lagi tiba jam makan siang, dan mereka tidak ingin terganggu waktu makan siangnya karna kerjaan yang belum selesai.

"Perhatian seluruhnya… Sebentar lagi ketua Devisi kita yang baru akan tiba, jadi kita semua berkumpul di depan ruang ini". Wakil devisi megingatkan seluruh pegawai dibawah naungan nya.

"Ne…" jawab semua pegawai tak terkecuali Luhan Bekhyun, dan Kyungsoo.

Tak lama setelah semua nya berkumpul, terdengar suara ketukan sepatu di lantai dengan begitu merdu nya. Semua mata tertuju kearah sumber suara, hingga muncul sosok ketua devisi yang baru dan diikuti oleh Jongin di belakang nya.

Wakil ketua menyambut kedatangan ketua devisi yang baru dengan salaman hangat. Hingga Jongin membuka pembicaraan.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang telah berkumpul disini. Saya yang di tugaskan oleh Sajangnim untuk mengantarkan Putra nya yang kini akan menjabat sebagai ketua devisi yang baru bagi kalian semua. Jadi mohon kerja sama nya" Tutur jongin dengan tegas nya.

"Lihatlah bukankah dia begitu gagah. _Uri Jonginie"_ Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik dan menyikut kedua lengan sahabat nya sembari tersenyum.

"Kau terdengar menggelikan kyung…". Luhan menunjukkan ekspresi seolah dia merasa jijik, Kyungsoo mendelik menatap luhan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum samar melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya.

"Perkenalkan aku ketua kalian yang baru untuk saat ini, Park Chanyeol. Mohon kerja sama nya" Chanyeol melemparkan senyuman nya kepada seluruh pegawai yang ada di devisi nya.

"Lihat lah wajah nya begitu tampan saat dia tersenyum".

"Seharusnya dia bisa jadi seorang model papan atas dengan tubuh dan tinggi yang dimilki nya".

"Wah… aku menyukai ketua devisi kita yang baru"

"Suara nya membuat ku merasa terintimidasi"

Terdengar bisik-bisik atar sesama pegawai setelah Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri.

Chanyeol menunduk 90 derajat setelah memperkenalkan dirinya. Para pegawai nya pun ikut menunduk 90 derajat guna menghormati atasan baru mereka. Setelah nya jongin dan wakil devisi membawa Chanyeol keruangannya. Dan semua pegawai pun kembali pada posisi masing-masing.

"B apa kau lihat?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa Lu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Itu tadi, ketua kita devisi kita yang baru" Luhan merasa geram pada Baekhyun.

"Jangan tanya apa pun pada nya, tadi dia hanya menunduk mentap lantai. Entah apa yang dilihat nya". Kyungsoo ikut menimpali.

"B… kau ini kenapa sih? Apa kau mengenali nya? Ketua devisi kita yang baru". Luhan kembali bertanya.

"Tidak Lu" Baekhyun menjawab singkat.

"Tapi seperti nya dia mengenalimu B. Bahkan tadi sempat curi-curi pandang kerarah mu dan kemudian dia tersenyum setelah melihat mu". Luhan menjelaskan dengan antusias.

"Iya benar Lu, aku juga sempat melihat nya. Seperti nya dia tertarik pada mu B. kurasa sahabat kita ini akan segera melepas masa Single nya". Kyungsoo tampak senang.

"iya B seperti nya dia tertarik pada mu B. B kali ini cobalah. Tidak ada salah nya mencoba. Lagi pula dia juga tampan dan terlihat baik". Desak Luhan

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik" Baekhyun kembali focus pada layar Computer nya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya mampu mendesah pasrah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

 _Kapan kau kembali seperti dulu B – Batin Luhan._

.

.

 _Flashback_

" _Aish… kenapa harus hujan disaat seperti ini". Baekhyun mengeratkan Coat nya dan membuka payung untuk menerobos guyuran hujan._

" _Ahh... aku ingin segera sampai di rumah". Baekhyun berjalan melewati jalan yang biasa dia lewati untuk sampai kerumahnya._

" _Aisshh… Jika aku tau hujan nya sederas ini seharusnya kuterima saja tumpangan yang di berikan Kasper. Mungkin sekarang aku sudah tiba di rumah dan bisa bergelung di bawah selimut. Ahhh aku ingin segera sampai di rumah". Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya meskipun hujan nya semakin deras._

 _Langkah Baekhyun tiba-tiba terhenti setelah melihat beberapa siswa yang sepertinya tengah memeras salah seorang siswa lainnya yang berkacamata. Dari kejauhan Baekhyun mengamati apa yang dilakukan oleh siswa sekolah tersebut. Salah satu dari gerombolah siswa tersebut merebut tas siswa yang berkacamata, membuka nya dan mengeluarkan semua barang yang ada didalam tas nya sehingga semua nya jatuh dan basah terkena hujan serta genangan air._

" _Yak… Dimana kau menyimpan uang mu Hah?!". Siswa itu melemparkan tas tersebut dan beralih menarik kerah baju siswa berkacamata, sedangkan 2 orang lainnya memegang kedua tangan siswa berkacamata sehingga dia tidak dapat melawan._

 _Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkannya._

 _Baekhyun memasang masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajah nya agar tak dikenalai oleh siswa berandalan tersebut. Setelah yakin dengan penampilannya Baekhyun berjalan mendekati siswa-siswa tersebut._

" _Yak… Bocah. Lepaskan dia" Baekhyun berteriak lantang seraya mendekati ke empat siswa itu._

" _Siapa kau hah! Berani ikut campur urusan kami" siswa tersebut beralih menatap Baekhyun dan melepaskan cengkraman nya pada kerah siswa berkacamata._

" _jika kalian tidak mau melepaskan dia maka kalian akan dibawa ke kantor polisi dan kalian akan di laporkan pada orang tua kalian, aku sudah merekam apa yang kalian lakukan pada nya tadi" Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan smirk nya sambil memainkan ponselnya didepan siswa berandalan itu. Dan ketiga siswa tersebut tampak terkejut._

" _Yak… kemarikan ponsel mu. Sebelum kami-"_

" _Sebelum kami apa Hah?!" Tanya Baekhyun menantang. Ketiga siswa tersebut berjalan mendekati Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menutup payungnya. Dia mengayunkan payungnya keatas kepala para siswa berandalan tersebut. Memukul kepala, lengan, dan juga kaki ketiganya dengan payung sehingga ketiga nya jatuh tersungkur karna pukulan Baekhyun. Walau pun sebenarnya Baekhyun agak kewalahan. Siswa beradalan itu akhir nya memilih kabur ketika Baekhyun hendak mengayunkan lagi payung nya ke kepala ketiga nya._

" _kau tidak apa-apa?" siswa berkacamata itu mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

" _Kau tidak juga tidak apa-apa kan?" Baekhyun berbalik menatap siswa yang berkacamata itu dengan lebih seksama. Dan melepaskan masker nya. Kini keadaan baekhyun sudah basah kuyub sama seperti siswa berkacamata itu._

" _karna pertolongan mu aku baik-baik saja. Gumawo". Siswa berkatamata itu sedikit menundukkan kepala nya menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar berterimakasih karrna telah ditolong._

" _Tidak apa". Baekhyun tersenyum tulus ke siswa berkacamata tersebut. Siswa berkaca mata tersebut terpana melihat senyum Baekhyun yang begitu menawan. Dia cantik – Batin si kacamata (siswa berkacamata)._

" _Aissh… sekarang aku malah basah kuyup gara-gara bocah-bocah tengik itu" Baekhyun terlihat kesal. Dan kembali membukakan payung nya, dia tidak ingin semakin basah dan di dera kedinginan meskipun tak jauh lagi di sampai di rumahnya._

 _Bahkan saat marah pun dia masih terlihat cantik – Batin si kacamata._

" _Kenapa kau menyebut mereka bocah…? Bukankah kita sama-sama bocah?". Si kacamata melemparkan senyuman nya pada Baekhyun sambil mengumpulkan semua barang nya yang terjatuh dan dimasukkan kembali kedalam tas nya._

" _Ya… Bersikap sopanlah pada orang yang telah menolong mu. Kita sama-sama bocah?". Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya dan si kacamata. si kacamata hanya mengangguk._

" _Dengar ya…" Baekhyun sedikit melirik ke arah name tag si kacamata._

" _Dengar ya Park Chanyeol. Aku bukan lagi bocah seperti kalian. Aku sudah berumur 20 ahun asal kau tahu" Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada._

" _Are you Serious…? Tapi wajah mu tak menunjukkan kau sudah berusia 20 tahun" Chanyeol memakai tas nya setelah selesai mengumpulkan seluruh barang yang terjatuh tadi._

" _Hei… Jangan gunakan kata kau, panggil aku Noona. Kau tak percaya. Baiklah akan ku tunjukkan ID ku agar kau lihat sendiri dengan mata kepala mu" Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memperlihatkan ID nya pada Chanyeol._

" _Kau percaya sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun_

" _Wahh… ternayata benar. Maafkan aku Noona aku benar-benar tidak tahu, karna wajah mu yang masih begitu imut". Chanyeol mengembalikan ID Baekhyun dan tertunduk malu._

 _Ternyata nama nya Byun Baekhyun, nama yang sangat indah – Batin Chanyeol._

" _Ahh lupakan, memang ramai yang mengatakan wajah ku yang masih terlalu imut ini di usia ku yang sudah 20 tahun" Baekhyun menangkup wajah nya dengan kedua tangan. Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun._

" _Oh iya, Noona tinggal dimana?" Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun._

" _Noona tinggal di apartement itu". Baekhyun menunjuk puncak apartement yang tinggali nya. Terlihat jelas karna apartement yang di tinggali nya termasuk salah satu apartement pencakar langit dengan 20 lantai._

" _Eoh… Noona tinggal disitu? Aku juga tinggal disitu. Noona tinggal di lantai berapa?" Chanyeol terlihat penasaran dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat kearah Chanyeol._

" _Eoh kau juga tinggal disitu? Noona tinggal di lantai 6 No. 614. Bagaimana dengan mu?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkah nya._

" _Aku tinggal di lantai 20 No. 201" Chanyeol memamerkan deretan gigi nya yang rapi pada Baekhyun._

" _Heol… Kau benar-benar kaya rupa nya pantas tadi kau dimintai uang. Tapi kenapa kau berjalan kaki? Setau ku semua penghuni apartement itu memiliki kendaraan pribadi. Apa lagi yang tinggal di lantaii 20 seperti mu". Baekhyun menatap menuntut jawaban._

" _Noona juga berjalan kaki, padahal Noona juga tinggal di apartement itu. Bukankah berarti Noona juga kaya" Chanyeol balik bertanya._

" _Bukan seperti itu, Noona tinggal bersama 3 teman Noona jadi biaya nya kami tanggung bersama. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku. Bagaimana dengan mu?". Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkah nya._

" _Kekeke… Aku hari ini tidak di jemput supir ku jadi aku pulang dengan bus dan malah berjumpa dengan mereka". Chanyeol berjala beriringan dengan Baekhyun._

" _Hei… berpayunglah dengan ku, kau bisa sakit bila terlalu lama terkena hujan" Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol dan berpayung bersama diri nya_

" _Terima kasih Noona…" Chanyeol tersenyum menerima pelakuan Baekhyun._

 _Umbrella Couple – Batin Chanyeol._

.

.

.

TBC

 _Note_ :

Hai-hai… akhirnya chapter 1 fanfict ini debut juga. Yaey…. Ada yang nungguin gak leanjutan fanfict ini? Kaya nya gak ya. Kekekeke… Oh iya, berdasarkan hasil voting dari review para reader, akhirnya Fanfict ini akan saya buat dengan dalam GS. Selamat buat yang udah milih GS.

Maaf ya kalau cerita nya gak sesuia ekspektasi. Maklum saya belum lama jadi penulis jadi masih banyak kesalahan disana sini. Jadi sangat di mohon sarannya. Review adalah salah satu penyemangat untuk saya mengetik kelanjutan tiap fanfict.

 _Sorry for Typo_

 _Mind to Review_

 _See You_

 _With Love_


End file.
